


Gimme Some Scoops

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, TAEJAE - Freeform, Taeyong is an ice-cream maker.
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: จริง ๆ แค่อยากเขียนฉากแจฮยอนฟินกับไอติมแล้วพี่แทยงยืนมองเฉย ๆ ค่ะ แต่กว่าจะมีฉากนั้นได้...พอดีเราเพิ่งได้อ่านบทสัมภาษณ์เจ้าของร้าน Guss Damn Good แล้วมีประโยคหนึ่งที่ชอบมาก ๆ เลยอยากเขียนฟิคจากประโยคนั้นค่ะ ประโยคที่ว่าก็คือ"เมื่อก่อนความสุขของผมคือการแอบมองเห็นลูกค้าเผลอยิ้มอย่างลืมตัวในคำแรกที่กิน ก่อนที่เขาจะกลับมา Act Cool เป็นเหมือนรางวัลเล็กๆ จากการทำงาน"อ่านแล้วรู้สึกว่า โห เท่จัง แต่ภาพในหัวก็คือน้องแจฮยอนที่เผลอยิ้มเพราะไอติมอร่อยค่ะ (...) ส่วนคนที่น่าจะทำไอติมได้เองสำหรับเราก็คือ พี่แทยงนั่นเองลองอ่านบทสัมภาษณ์ดูได้นะคะ สนุกดี อ่านแล้วอยากวิ่งไปร้าน Guss Damn Good-ช่วงนี้เรามีปัญหากับตัวเองนิดหน่อยค่ะ 555 งานอาจจะไม่ได้ดีมาก แต่เราอยากเขียนอะไรออกมาสักอย่างจริง ๆ คิดว่าตัวเองเขียนแล้วน่าจะรู้สึกดีขึ้น ก็...ได้ผลแหละมั้ง (?)ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงคอมเมนต์กันได้นะคะ เราอ่านทุกคอมเมนต์นะ :)ขอบคุณล่วงหน้าค่ะ





	Gimme Some Scoops

**น้อยคนนักที่จะรู้ว่า **ร้านไอศกรีมโฮมเมดเยื้องประตูฝั่งตะวันตกของมหาวิทยาลัย เป็นกิจการของบ้านตระกูลอี และผู้ที่รับหน้าที่ดูแลกิจการในบ้านพร้อม ๆ กับเรียนไปด้วยก็คือ อีแทยง ลูกชายคนเดียวผู้ขยันขันแข็ง

และด้วยภาระหน้าที่อันยิ่งใหญ่นี้ ทำให้ทุกเช้า แทยงต้องตื่นตั้งแต่พระอาทิตย์ยังไม่ขึ้นมาเตรียมร้าน รอจนพนักงานประจำมาถึงแล้วค่อยออกไปเรียน พอเลิกเรียนก็มาเฝ้าร้านต่อ บางทีก็เอางานมาทำด้วย ช่วงวันหยุดที่ไม่มีเรียนก็หมกตัวคิดค้นรสชาติใหม่ ๆ ให้ทันสมัย ทันเหตุการณ์ แต่ติดใจลูกค้าไปนาน ๆ

ทั้งหมดนี้แทยงทำด้วยความเต็มใจยิ่ง เขาไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกน้อยเหนือต่ำใจหรือรู้สึกว่ากิจการที่บ้านเป็นโซ่ตรวนของชีวิต เพราะเขารักงานที่ทำอยู่ตอนนี้มาก และการเรียนสาขาวิทยาศาสตร์อาหารของเขาก็เพื่อมาสานต่อกิจการที่เขารักยิ่งนี่แหละ

ร้านของบ้านเขาเปิดมาหลายปีแล้ว สาขาหน้ามหาวิทยาลัยเพิ่งเปิดก่อนเขาเข้ามาเรียนได้ไม่ถึงสองปี แม้จะไม่ใช้ร้านดังที่มีสาขาเยอะทั่วประเทศ แต่ก็พูดปากต่อปากกันในกลุ่มคนที่ชื่นชอบไอศกรีมโฮมเมด และร้านเขาก็ดึงดูดนักศึกษาได้เป็นอย่างดี เรียกได้ว่าทำรายได้แข่งกับร้านสาขาแรกของพ่อที่อยู่กลางเมืองเลย

และวันนี้แทยงที่เพิ่งเรียนช่วงเช้าเสร็จก็เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้ามาประจำที่เคาท์เตอร์เหมือนเช่นทุกวัน สัปดาห์แรกของการเปิดภาคเรียนในฐานะนักศึกษาปีสามไม่ได้สาหัสนัก อาจารย์แค่แจ้งรายละเอียดคอร์สเรียนแล้วก็ปล่อยให้ไปทำอะไรตามอัธยาศัย ซึ่งแน่นอนว่าคนอย่างแทยงต้องกลับมาเฝ้าร้านอยู่แล้ว นี่แหละอัธยาศัยของเขาที่สุด

ชายหนุ่มนั่งอยู่หลังเคาท์เตอร์ ต่อบลูทูธเครื่องเสียงของร้านเข้ากับมือถือแล้วเปิดเพลงบอสซ่าฟังสบาย ๆ สร้างบรรยากาศ ร้านไอศกรีมของเขาตกแต่งด้วยโทนสีมินต์ ให้ความรู้สึกสดใสอยู่ตลอดเวลา หน้าร้อนลูกค้าเยอะมากเพราะอยากหลบร้อนหาอะไรเย็น ๆ แม้หน้าหนาวจะไม่ได้มีลูกค้าหนาตาแต่ก็มีคนแวะเวียนมาเรื่อย ๆ เพราะหวนคิดถึงหน้าร้อนท่ามกลางอากาศด้านนอกร้านที่ติดลบบ้าง

แทยงก้มหน้าก้มตากดเลือกเพลง พอเงยหน้าขึ้นมาก็พบเด็กหนุ่มคนหนึ่งยืนอยู่หน้าร้าน

เด็ก (?) คนนั้นหันหน้าเข้ามาในร้าน สายตาจดจ้องโปสเตอร์ที่แปะอยู่ราวกับโดนสะกด แทยงจำได้คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าคือไอศกรีมมินต์ซันเดย์ ที่เขาทำขายเฉพาะช่วงเปิดเทอม เป็นรสชาติที่สื่อถึงความ ‘สดใหม่’ ของการเป็นนักศึกษา แถมมีส่วนลดให้เด็กปีหนึ่งที่เพิ่งเข้ามาเรียนด้วย แทยงมองท่าทางของเด็กคนนั้นแล้วหลุดยิ้ม ตารูปเรียวรี แต่นัยน์ตากลมนั้นค้างอยู่ที่รูปไอศกรีมบนโปสเตอร์ ริมฝีปากสีแดงเข้มเหมือนสตรอว์เบอร์รี่เชอร์เบตอ้ากว้าง กริยาที่ราวกับตกตะลึงในอะไรสักอย่างทำเอาเขาตัดสินใจเดินไปเปิดประตู

“เข้ามาในร้านได้นะครับ”

อีกฝ่ายสะดุ้งเฮือก ทำเอาเขาผงะ พอมายืนใกล้ ๆ จึงพบว่าคุณลูกค้าสูงกว่าเขานิดหน่อย ผมสีน้ำตาลอ่อนที่เกิดจากการกัดสีปรกใบหน้าขาวจัดนั่น เด็กหนุ่มแต่งตัวด้วยเสื้อยืดสีขาวและสวมทับด้วยเสื้อยีนส์ กางเกงขายาวกับรองเท้าผ้าใบ สะพายกระเป๋าไว้ที่ไหล่ขวา ดูไม่ต่างจากนักศึกษาทั่ว ๆ ไป แค่หน้าตาดีกว่ามาตรฐานมากไปหน่อย

“…มีส่วนลดสำหรับนักศึกษาใหม่ด้วยใช่ไหมครับ”

ฟังคำถามแล้วแทยงก็ยิ้มกว้างกว่าเดิม

“มีครับ”

เขาเห็นรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้านั้น รอยบุ๋มจาง ๆ ที่ผิวแก้มนั่นก็ด้วย

เจ้าของร้านเปิดประตูผายมือให้ลูกค้าเข้ามาก่อน เด็กหนุ่มเดินเข้ามาอย่างกระตือรือร้น เขาจึงปิดประตูแล้วอ้อมมาอยู่หลังตู้ไอศกรีม ที่ลูกค้ามาหยุดยืนมองด้วยความตื่นตาตื่นใจ

“เลือกได้เลยนะครับว่าอยากกินรสไหน เมนูอยู่นี่นะ”

เขายื่นแผ่นเมนูให้ แต่สายตาของอีกคนก็ยังจดจ้องอยู่ที่ไอศกรีมหลากหลายรสในตู้เหมือนเดิม

แทยงชะโงกหน้าจากหลังตู้ไอศกรีมไปหา

“ลองชิมไหม”

“…ได้เหรอครับ”

ท่าทางไม่แน่ใจทำเอาแทยงนึกเอ็นดูเด็กตรงหน้าขึ้นมา พิจารณาจากหน้าตาน่าจะห่างกับเขาไม่กี่ปี แต่ท่าทางเหมือนเด็กน้อยเลย

“ได้สิ”

ตอบแล้วเขาก็เอื้อมมือไปคว้าช้อนพลาสติกคันเล็กสำหรับให้ลูกค้าชิมไอศกรีมมา

“อยากลองรสไหนเป็นพิเศษหรือเปล่า เดี๋ยวตักให้ครับ”

แทยงเห็นอีกฝ่ายทำท่าครุ่นคิด มือสองข้างล้วงกระเป๋ากางเกงแต่คิ้วขมวดแน่น สีหน้าจริงจังอยู่หน้าตู้ไอศกรีม ราวกับกำลังชั่งใจเรื่องที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดในโลก

_มีคนที่จริงจังกับเรื่องกินขนาดนี้ด้วยเหรอ_

“…ลองช็อกโกแลตมินต์ครับ”

ในที่สุดก็พูดออกมา

“ได้เลยครับ”

เจ้าของร้านในชุดผ้ากันเปื้อนของร้านเอี้ยวตัวไปตักไอศกรีมรสที่ว่ามาใส่ช้อน แล้วยื่นช้อนคันเล็กให้ เด็กหนุ่มรับมันไปก่อนจะละเลียดชิมอย่างระมัดระวัง

แล้วตาคู่นั้นก็เบิกกว้างขึ้นอีกครั้ง

เด็กหนุ่มถอนช้อนจากริมฝีปาก นัยน์ตาเป็นประกาย รอยยิ้มกว้างผุดขึ้นมาขณะที่รอยบุ๋มที่แก้มลึกลงไปอีก

“…อร่อยจัง”

แทยงเพิ่งเข้าใจความรู้สึก_ใจฟู_ก็ตอนนี้

เขามองเด็กหนุ่มที่ยังคงประทับใจในรสชาติไอศกรีมตาไม่กะพริบ พอดีกับที่ประตูหลังร้านเปิดออก แล้วพนักงานประจำเขาก็โผล่หน้ามาหลังจากหายไปเข้าห้องน้ำจนนึกว่าตกส้วมตายไปแล้ว

“โย่ มาแล้ว มีลูกค้าไหมแท-- แจฮยอน!”

แทยงหันควับไปมองลูกจ้างควบตำแหน่งเพื่อนสนิทตัวดี ที่ขณะนี้ฉีกยิ้มสดใสใส่ลูกค้าคนน่ารักที่ยิ้มกว้างไม่แพ้กัน แม้นัยน์ตาคู่นั้นจะฉายแววประหลาดใจอยู่ก็เถอะ

“พี่ยูตะ!”

“โดนโปสเตอร์หน้าร้านตกมาใช่ไหมเนี่ย”

_แจฮยอน_หัวเราะคิกคักกับคำพูดนั้น

“ก็มันน่ากินนี่นา”

“เห็นแก่กินจริง ๆ เด็กคนนี้”

“โธ่พี่ ของอร่อยกินไปก็ไม่เสียดายชีวิตหรอกนะ”

แทยงมองเพื่อนสลับกับรุ่นน้องตรงหน้าแล้วในที่สุดก็โพล่งถามออกมา

“คือ…”

ยูตะหันมามองเขา

“อะไรเหรอ”

“…รู้จักกันเหรอ”

“อ๋อ” แจฮยอนรีบพูด “ผมอยู่คณะเดียวกับพี่ยูตะครับ แต่คนละสาขา เคยเจอกันตอนงานรับน้องใหม่”

แทยงเลิกคิ้วแปลกใจ ส่วนยูตะยักไหล่

“ไหน ๆ ก็เจอขอแนะนำให้รู้จักแล้วกัน” แล้วยูตะก็เอื้อมมือมาโอบไหล่เขาแสดงความสนิทสนมแบบที่ไม่ถามความสมัครใจของเขาแม้แต่คำเดียว “นี่อีแทยง หัวหน้าพี่เอง เป็นเจ้าของร้านนี้แหละ” แล้วก็พยักเพยิดไปที่คนที่ยืนถือช้อนไอติมค้างอยู่ “นั่นจองแจฮยอน รุ่นน้องฉัน เด็กใหม่เลย เพิ่งเข้ามาปีนี้”

“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ”

แจฮยอนเอื้อมมือมาเหนือตู้ไอศกรีม แทยงจึงต้องเอื้อมมือไปจับตอบบ้าง

“ยินดีเช่นกันครับ แจฮยอน”

“ตกลงชอบรสไหน ชิมหมดหรือยัง ร้านนี้อร่อยทุกอย่าง เชื่อได้ เพราะพี่ลองมาหมดแล้ว”

ยูตะเริ่มอวดสรรพคุณอาหาร ถือว่าหมดหน้าที่แทยงในการทำงานขายแล้ว เพราะหน้าที่หลักของเขาตอนอยู่ในร้านคือเก็บเงิน

“อ่า…”

แจฮยอนท่าทางลังเล แล้วก็หันมาหาเขาเหมือนขอความช่วยเหลือ

“รุ่นพี่แทยงเป็นเจ้าของร้าน มีรสไหนหรือเมนูไหนแนะนำไหมครับ”

คนฟังกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ

“…พี่ก็ว่าอร่อยทุกรสนะ” เขาเปลี่ยนสรรพนาม

แจฮยอนเม้มปาก ท่าทางไม่พอใจคำตอบนัก แก้มกลม ๆ พองขึ้นเล็กน้อย ทำให้เขานึกถึงไอศกรีมวานิลลาขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล

“…วานิลลาเป็นไง คลาสสิกดี”

แล้วก็หลุดพูดออกไป

แจฮยอนเลิกคิ้ว

“ชิมได้ไหมครับ”

“อะ” ยูตะยื่นช้อนที่ตักไอศกรีมวานิลลาให้แจฮยอน

ลูกค้าคนเก่งพอได้ลิ้มรสชาติไอศกรีมไปก็หลับตาพริ้ม ทำหน้ามีความสุขเสียเต็มประดา แทยงเห็นแล้วเผลอยกมือกุมหัวใจตัวเอง

“…เป็นไร”

ยูตะหันมาถาม

เขาส่ายหน้าใส่

“เปล่า ๆ”

_แค่ใจสั่นขึ้นมากะทันหัน_

“วานิลลาอร่อยมาก งั้นผมเอารสนี้แหละครับ 2 สกู๊ปนะ”

ยูตะพยักหน้ารับหงึกหงัก แล้วเดินไปหยิบโคนวาฟเฟิลเตรียมตักไอศกรีมใส่

แทยงเดินกลับไปที่เคาท์เตอร์คิดเงิน แจฮยอนเดินตรงมาหาเขา

“2 สกู๊ป 3500 วอน ส่วนลดนักศึกษา 10% เหลือ 3150 วอนครับ”

พอจ่ายเงินเสร็จก็รอยูตะตักไอศกรีม

“รุ่นพี่แทยงทำไอศกรีมทั้งหมดนี่เองเลยเหรอครับ”

“ครับ?”

แจฮยอนจู่ ๆ ก็ชวนคุยขึ้นมา แทยงเลิกคิ้วกับคำถาม

“ก็เห็นพี่ยูตะบอกว่ารุ่นพี่เป็นเจ้าของร้าน...”

“อ๋อ” เขาพยักหน้ารับ “ก็มีบางรสที่พี่คิดสูตรเอง แต่บางรสก็รับมาจากร้านคุณพ่อน่ะ น่าจะเคยเห็นอยู่นะ ชื่อเดียวกันแต่อยู่ในเมืองเลย”

คนฟังพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก “อร่อยมาก ผมชอบกิน”

“ได้ยินอย่างนั้นก็ดีใจครับ”

แทยงยิ้มกว้างจนอีกนิดจะฉีกถึงหู

“ดีจังเลยนะครับ มีไอศกรีมให้กินทุกวันเลย”

แจฮยอนพูดเหมือนเพ้อ สายตาขณะพูดไม่ได้มองเขาแต่จดจ้องอยู่ที่วาฟเฟิลโคนในมือยูตะที่ตอนนี้มีไอศกรีมวานิลลาโปะอยู่

แทยงฟังแล้วก็หลุดพูดออกไป

“มาที่ร้านสิครับ มีให้กินทุกวันเลย”

แจฮยอนหันมาหาเขา

“…ครับ?”

“ได้แล้วจ้า”

พอดีกับที่ยูตะเดินมายื่นวาฟเฟิลโคนพร้อมไอศกรีมวานิลลาให้ลูกค้าพอดี แจฮยอนรับไปด้วยรอยยิ้มสดใสจนแทยงกลัวไอศกรีมจะละลาย ก่อนจะหันมาบอกเขาเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนก้าวออกจากร้าน

“ไว้ผมจะมาทุกวันเลยนะครับ”

พูดเพียงเท่านั้น แล้วจองแจฮยอนก็ออกจากร้านไป

ทิ้งอีแทยงไว้ที่เคาท์เตอร์กับเพื่อนสนิทที่สาละวนเช็กตู้ไอศกรีมอยู่

_อ่า..._

รสชาติใหม่ที่จะขาย เอาเป็นพีชเชอร์เบตน่าจะดี

แทยงคิดกับตัวเองในใจ

**Author's Note:**

> จริง ๆ แค่อยากเขียนฉากแจฮยอนฟินกับไอติมแล้วพี่แทยงยืนมองเฉย ๆ ค่ะ แต่กว่าจะมีฉากนั้นได้...
> 
> พอดีเราเพิ่งได้อ่านบทสัมภาษณ์เจ้าของร้าน Guss Damn Good แล้วมีประโยคหนึ่งที่ชอบมาก ๆ เลยอยากเขียนฟิคจากประโยคนั้นค่ะ ประโยคที่ว่าก็คือ
> 
> "เมื่อก่อนความสุขของผมคือการแอบมองเห็นลูกค้าเผลอยิ้มอย่างลืมตัวในคำแรกที่กิน ก่อนที่เขาจะกลับมา Act Cool เป็นเหมือนรางวัลเล็กๆ จากการทำงาน"
> 
> อ่านแล้วรู้สึกว่า โห เท่จัง แต่ภาพในหัวก็คือน้องแจฮยอนที่เผลอยิ้มเพราะไอติมอร่อยค่ะ (...) ส่วนคนที่น่าจะทำไอติมได้เองสำหรับเราก็คือ พี่แทยงนั่นเอง
> 
> ลองอ่านบทสัมภาษณ์ดูได้นะคะ สนุกดี อ่านแล้วอยากวิ่งไปร้าน Guss Damn Good
> 
> -
> 
> ช่วงนี้เรามีปัญหากับตัวเองนิดหน่อยค่ะ 555 งานอาจจะไม่ได้ดีมาก แต่เราอยากเขียนอะไรออกมาสักอย่างจริง ๆ คิดว่าตัวเองเขียนแล้วน่าจะรู้สึกดีขึ้น ก็...ได้ผลแหละมั้ง (?)
> 
> ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงคอมเมนต์กันได้นะคะ เราอ่านทุกคอมเมนต์นะ :)
> 
> ขอบคุณล่วงหน้าค่ะ


End file.
